Copyright
by Zorexo2
Summary: Logan helps Kendall write a paper he procrastinated on, but when Kendall reads Logan's paper he is tempted to use it as his own, unbeknownst to Logan. This choice leads to huge, undeserved breakthroughs in the literary world for Kendall, and the possible loss of his best friend in the backstabbing process. Will Kendall choose his friendship or be tempted by his unearned fame?


**A/N: Hello all, I just wanted to say that and that I'm glad to be back. I just started writing another story, but for Glee, and the other night I had a great idea which worked great for BTR so here I am. I thought I'd at least write a few chapters for this to see where I can take it, and then work on both as often as I can. I know that it might be a little difficult to write two stories at the same time, but I'm up for a challenge. :)**

**Copyright**

**Chapter 1: Inseparable **

Logan Mitchell closed his laptop after finally finishing his paper for Ms. Jenson's English class. It had taken him nearly a week to just finish his outline on it, and that wasn't even the hardest part. Then he had to put all those thoughts into an actual paper itself. Now, some people may consider Logan a genius, but he didn't think so. He just figured school work and studying came easy to him, maybe it was because he loved learning, but for some reason he always wanted to learn more in just about every subject; he wasn't very artistic, so art was always his least favorite subject. However, he did have a way with words, especially when writing, which was his main source of expression. Basically, as hard as the paper was, the words just seemed to flow onto the paper, especially since it was a free writing short story assignment.

Finally having the story done was a relief, because now he can focus on relaxing for a while, and can hang out with his best friend some more. It had been some time since the two of them hung out, mainly because they both had the paper to work on, and Kendall was sure to be busy with his constant hockey practice. Being friends since kindergarten bonds people; so naturally the two of them were like brothers, brothers who were inseparable.

Looking over to the clock, Logan noticed it was almost one o'clock in the morning, and he knew if he wanted even a bit of sleep then he should go to bed now. Going over to his dresser, he pulled out some pajama bottoms and changed out of his jeans, and pulled off his sweatshirt before getting into his bed, turning the light off and drifting into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Walking into the halls of Minneapolis High, Logan was surrounded by the familiar settings around him. All the people, some of whom he liked, many of them he hated, but he could care less. He didn't care what people thought of him, and high school was just four years of his life which weren't of huge importance to him; but college, and what he did after that was. The only thing he worried about was getting the grades he needed to make sure he got accepted into the best colleges possible, and nothing was going to stop him.

Logan walked up to his locker, and opened it up, grabbing the books he needed and shoving them into his backpack. As he closed his locker, and threw his backpack over his shoulder, he turned around and started to make his way to homeroom, but quickly found himself colliding into someone and falling hard on his back. He looked over and, thankfully, saw it was only Kendall.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Logan. I was late waking up this morning and got here as fast as I could," Kendall said, standing up and pulling Logan to his feet, with the exhaustion clear in the gasps of air between his words.

"Yeah, either that or there's a fire somewhere," Logan replied as he followed Kendall to his locker. "You didn't catch a ride with your mom?"

"No, Katie has parent-teacher conferences today, so she had to go with her early this morning, which left me waking up late and rushing here on my bike," Kendall said, quickly pulling out books and shoving them in his bag. "Come on, it's almost time for homeroom," he said, closing the locker and walking with his smaller friend to their classroom.

The bell rang right as they sat down, much to Kendall's relief. "Thank God, if I was late one more time then Coach will have a fit."

"Why would your Coach care if you're late for homeroom?" Logan asked.

"Because, if I was late then Mrs. Hill will hold that grudge she has against me and send me to detention, which will make me late for practice tonight, hence the reason why coach will kill me," Kendall explained.

"Oh, that makes sense," Logan replied as Mrs. Hill started to take attendance before sending them on their way to first period. It was great for the inseparable duo that they had every class together, so even when they were at school they were inseparable. People have become accustomed to never seeing one of them without the other, unless it was at a hockey game or the academic bowl tournaments.

Kendall and Logan walked into their first period class, which was English with Ms. Jenson. They took their seats as she walked in and started to write on the board.

"Did you watch the hockey game last night?" Kendall asked in a whisper as he leaned over to Logan's desk to the right of him.

"No, I was doing homework until like one o'clock in the morning," Logan replied in a whisper as well.

"Geez, do you ever give yourself a break. Even during the summer you're doing homework."

"Well like they always say 'I can sleep when I'm dead.' And I really want to get into a good college, just like you really want a hockey scholarship from a good school too, so don't judge me," Logan said.

"I never said I was. I just never seen anyone that determined in high school," Kendall said with a laugh as Ms. Jenson stared talking.

"Good morning class. I'm sure you're all just as excited, if not more, as I am that it's Friday, just as I'm sure you all will hopefully enjoy this weekend knowing your papers are done. And for those of you who may have forgotten or put it off for this long, then I hope you enjoy your weekend doing this paper, because it's worth 1/3 of your grade," she said. "But have fun with it, I'm not so much grading you on what you write, it's how you write it. Whatever you write it on is up to you, so make sure it's meaningful, now to start class."

* * *

One their class was over, Logan started to pack up and walk out when Kendall pulled him off to the side of the hallway.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked, confused by Kendall's bizarre behavior.

"You have to help me with that paper. I completely forgot about it, and I haven't had much time to do it anyway with hockey practice five days a week," Kendall begged. "Please, can you help me write it, you'll be my bestest friend ever."

"Well I would hope I already am," Logan said. "Did you even start it?"

"Yeah, I got like half a page done before I got bored. I'm not a great writer like you, and I have a feeling yours is already done," Kendall said. "Plus I'm on the verge of failing this class, and I know it would kill you if you saw me fail and not graduate with you. Please Logan, I promise I'll make it up to you, and it would only be this one time." He said, on the verge of starting to literally beg him.

"Fine, we can work on it this weekend," Logan said, giving in. He couldn't say 'no' to his best friend in this desperate time. And it would kill him if they didn't graduate together, seeing as though they do almost everything else with each other.

"Thank you so much!" Kendall said as he hugged Logan tightly, nearly suffocating the smaller teen. "I'll come over around noon tomorrow after my hockey game. You're the best friend anyone can ask for." He said throwing his arm over Logan's shoulder as they heading to their second period class.

"Yeah, I know. And you had better not forget it," Logan replied as they both laughed, not knowing what was in store for both of them in the very near future...

**A/N: Well there you guys go. Yet another beginning of a story by yours truly. Please give me feedback, and let me know if this is something I should continue with. And please check out my Glee horror/mystery story: Crimson Manor; which is quite similar to Campus Killer. Thanks. :)**


End file.
